The invention relates to signal amplifying circuits such as the r-f and i-f amplifiers found in radio receivers. The circuit is adapted for integrated circuit (IC) construction, and represents a variable gain block that can be employed singly or cascaded as desired. Prior art circuits often tended to become unstable, particularly with the application of automatic gain control (AGC). Accordingly, the prior art AGC circuits have been complicated and the circuits difficult to temperature compensate. In addition, the prior art circuits tend to overload in the presence of strong signals.